Hidden Paradise
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: I wanted to work on making a 3 way piece with Axel, Dem, and an OC. Mind you it's an old piece that I had on the back burner. I thought I'd just throw it out there and watch it burn in the flames. Did I lose my touch with smut?
1. Escape

A woman with long beautiful, black, and loose ringlets stands outside the castle's entrance. She wore the traditional organization 13 cloak with a grey backpack slung over her shoulder. Her curious green orbs scan the perimeter while impatiently tapping her foot. Appearing out of a dark void was a man with dirty blonde hair. His hair was a hybrid style of a mohawk and mullet combine. Following close behind him was an irritated redhead.

"Sorry Raxmy! We took a few detours," Demyx apologized grinning lazily at her.

"It's okay I packed ahead of time," she grins reassuringly.

"Larxene's on to us." Axel sighed throwing an arm around the pale beauty, "We had to throw her off our lead. Let's get going before she show's up."

The dirty blond had a void appear behind him. The man who had heat radiating off his body dragged the girl into the portal with him.

The duo that were particularly psychically close were startled by a bright light as they left the portal. It only took them a few moments to readjust their sight to it. The girl sucked in her breath in awe. The bright and radiant sun hovers over the crystal blue vivacious sea. A gentle breeze would visit the shore, and dance around the palm trees occasionally. Sea shells were spotted glistening in the warm rays of the sun. Demyx promised Raxmy that he'd take them to a very special place. He only wanted alone time with her. Unfortunately, Axel made the silly blond spill his plans that he looked so forward to attending privately.

The man with the emerald eyes whistled impressed, "Not bad!" He then takes his arm off of her shoulder when he felt her pull away.

"Tada!" The cheerful blonde exclaimed, "This is the Cove."

"This place is breathtaking," she says mesmerized by it's beauty. Her black locks flow as she strolls on towards the nearest palm tree. She drops her backpack on the sand and beings to collect items from it. Raxmy unrolled a mat laying it on the warm sand; making sure that it was under the shade.

While she was busy the other men began to undress. Demyx eagerly began to remove his cloak revealing blue swim shorts underneath it. He exposed his defined chest to the sun letting it beam it's rays on his perfect body. He had this large, goofy, and peaceful smile that could split his face into two when he looked back at the two men quickly undressed hoping to show off to her first before the other. Axel removed his uniform as well revealing red shorts with flames on them. It was only natural that the pyro's body absorbs the heat from the sun. It was almost as if the sun was giving its blessings to Axel to show off. Competition was brewing in the air.

"I'm not wearing my swimwear under mine." She confessed, "Is there somewhere where I can change?"

This was perfect timing a playful smile played at his lips, "I know a great place." He chirps taking hold of her cloak's musician pulled her away from bothering to check the other nobody.

"Axel can you set up the fort, while I'm gone?" She ponders looking back at him.

" Anything for you got it memorized, sweetheart?" He boldly winks smirking at her. Raxmy's face burn at the remark. Deep down he was irritated with Demyx. The damn nobody was playing his cards right, so far. No worries, It would only be a matter of time before he screws up. Demyx took them to the cove in hopes of charming her. The pyro went on thinking of all the possible situations of those two doing things . The other nobody would probably be asked to help her tie her top. With said that he'd probably grope a breast while 'fumbling' with her top. Maybe he planned to sit on the shore with she making out over seashells. Watching the sunset together in the middle of a love session. No siree. The pyro chuckled to himself there was no way that's happening. Raxmy was quite reserved there was no way that she'd be into a guy like that. Axel would not let that happened! He already called dibs on her when Saix introduced her to the organization.


	2. Hidden

Demyx walked on the soft sand with the girl. He chatted away while she smiled nodding along. "I've been dying to take you here for ages."

"I wished you showed me sooner!" She laughs, "I bet this is where you run off to when you're not at home."

He lifted a finger to her lips, "Guilty! But you can't tell anyone of this place."

Nodding she promises.

He pointed up ahead. Her green eyes widen filled with questions. His finger was pointing to the mouth of the cave, that would have been missed had it been overlooked with untrained eyes. The blond pushed some leaves aside that were blocking the entrance. He held out his hand to support Raxmy as she stepped over the plants on ground. Once inside the cave Demyx lightly placed his hands on her hips guiding her. He didn't want her to trip and hurt herself! As they moved deeper they could hear and feel droplets kiss against their faces. As her sight adjusted she noticed that the walls were glowing. In front of them was mini version of a waterfall crashing soothingly into the pool like stream that lead out of the cave.

"Can you see it?" He whispered his hot breath ever so quietly into her ear, "There's special crystals embedded in this cave that glow. Pretty cool, huh?"

Raxmy flushes jerking herself away from him, "I'm going to change behind that boulder. You s-stay put. "

He raised his hands up in the air with a boyish smile forming on his lips, "Alright!"

She quickly dashed onto the other side of the boulder. She pauses and peeks over to see it Demyx was still there. Watching briefly his silhouette move towards the waterfall. She relaxes and begins to change out of her musician with the uniquely styled hair steps into the cool water. Under the water there was more glowing pastel colored crystals. This was the place he went to escape from work and drama. And he ponder why not take the girl he likes to another world. One where he can share it privately with her. He dove underwater and began to swim towards the waterfall.

The female with the dark loose raven curls was dressed in a one piece swimwear that had a very sharp v cut. She folded her uniform and placed it on top of the boulder then following her boots she stacked them on top. Her bare feet touched the cool wet floor as she stroll on to the pool of water. She steps into the cool water and bits her bottom lip. The water was uncomfortably cold. The pale model braved herself with every waddle step took stepping deep into the water. Her teeth began to clatter noisily together as the water bite her skin with every inch. Deciding that it was no use she turns to leave. Demyx snuck up behind her and embraced her tightly from behind.

"Demyx!" She shrieked, but it was too late he took her underwater.

When she opened her green eyes up bubbles spiraled around them. Her breath escapes her mouth watching. He pulled her back up to breathe laughing. Raxmy pried herself from his grasp quickly and glared at him. He laughed smiling at her when he noticed that her teeth were clattering he frowns. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "Hey you're lips are turning blue. Mind if I do something about it?"

"P-please!" Assuming that he would change the temperature to warm she agrees.

Demyx leaned in oceanic eyes slowly closing. He took her cold blue lips with his warm soft ones. She freezes with forest green eyes wide looking up at his. His other fingers caressed her cheek gently. The man molds his lips with hers slowly and then the movement began to increase. Her eyes closed giving into him. The nobody finally broke the kiss grinning down at her. "I couldn't help it you're just too damn attractive!"

"Demyx, you sly little devil!" An irritated masculine voice cuts in, "I didn't think you had it in you."

A scowl shadows the nobody's features he pushed the girl behind his arm . "Axel, you showed up."

"A-Axel I-" Raxmy stutters horrified that water turned icy cold.

"Raxmy you look cold." The pyro states acting concerned while getting into pool of water. Water steamed around him. He was using his ability to heat the water up. "Come 'ere and I'll warm you up."

The girl moved on forward to exit the water but to Demyx it looked like she was moving to Axel's side. She was stopped from advancing when a hand kept her in place.

"Axel. Demyx. I don't want to be apart of this feud," She spoke and removed Demyx's grip off of her arm.

"Sweetheart, You have no idea how much we want you." The redhead admitted shamelessly moving towards her.

"Believe me, I know." she counters looking at him, "The testosterone levels at home is suffocating with you guys competing."

"Do you like anyone?" Demyx chirped curiously looking her over.

She sighs crossing her arms in defeat, "It's complicated."

The boys both looked at her waiting for more edible information to digest.

"Well, out with it," The male with green hues locked on her lips, he was sick of waiting.

Demyx promised, "Your secret's safe us."

She hesitated biting her bottom lip, while looking down to the surface of the water below her ribs. Her heart raced like a wild stallion in a desert; as she tried to formulate the names to her lips. SHe had to figure out how to list their names without causing a fight. As her heart pounds away it sent shades of red to her pale complexion. The male in the fiery red shorts chuckles just realizing what was going on.

"Ohh~" he purred, " It looks like Raxmy likes us, Demyx."

"Really?" The musician looked surprised.

"Not exactly," she grumbles embarrassed , "I just don't want to cause trouble with you two…"

"I'm okay with sharing," The blond chuckles embracing the girl from behind. He casually brushed her dark loose curls off to one side of her chest. His lips began to ghost over to her exposed neck as she squirmed. He caught her pale flesh between his lips and sucked away hungrily . He held her hips with his hand gently. Dear god, Demyx was unusually well with his lips she thought perhaps, it came from singing when he played his saytar.

"I'm game," Axel approach the duo after seeing Demyx make his move. He simply tilts her chin up and attacks her pink lips. He nibble roughly exactly how he fantasized in his quarters alone.

{{I'm so sorry. I've lost motivation to write this piece. If you have any suggestion or Requests for this Game Series I'll consider it. }}


End file.
